Microsoft Mary
Microsoft Mary is, in some universes, the sister of Microsoft Sam, and one of the most recognizable female text-to-speech voices in Speakonia. She is nowhere near as popular as Sam, but regardless still appears in many videos on YouTube. Continuities * In the Wonka0111 universe, she is not related to any known Speakonia voices, though she is Sam's girlfriend. Sam and Mike (who are brothers) often are rivals over who gets to date her. * In AceOfSpadesProduc100's universe, Mary is Sam's sister. She'll play as Peach in Sam's family-made show. * In s2e1 of Microsoft Sam reads Funny errors (warc9), she was doing "The news" (not real name) when a 'MORE crab' attacked her, severely injuring her. She was then taken to the ROFL hospital for immediate treatment, and on April 18, 2010, she was sent back to the warc9 mansion. Then on April 21, 2010, she was back to work as a board member for warc2 flakes/warc9 flakes. * In the kittykat29 universe, she is blood sister to Mike and Sam. She is the main character in "Microsoft Mary vs. Clippy", which is not so much a battle as a major argument over writing letters. After Clippy finally challenges her with a real battle, Mary responds by saying "waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa times over nine million!" She also plays a role in "Microsoft Sam vs. Microsoft Frog", where she teases Microsoft Frog and his family with pet names and making fun of all of their glitches. * In the ER88 Universe, Mary, Mike, and Sam are blood siblings. For the other info, look on the Mike and Sam pages. * In the ThePermian99 universe, Mary is Sam's sister and Mike's cousin. She usually has a very standard personality but complains a lot sometimes. * In the mutsuloveproductions universe, Mary is one of the main characters, alongside Sam, Anna, and Mike. * In davemadson's universe, Mary is Mike's girlfriend, but she hates it when Sam making sexual advances to her/calling her a bitch/milf. * In the nkrs200 universe, Microsoft Mary does not resemble the classical Mary with both her looks and voice. In this universe, her pitch is higher than normal, making her sound just like a lady. However, when nkrs200 made Mary's concept picture, he used pink eyes instead of the traditional yellow. * In the Guyisbackable universe, Mary is Mike's girlfriend. She does nothing with Mike except for doing love duo stuff. His concept of her has the purple color dress, formerly Mary had sunglasses. Trivia *Microsoft Mary seems to be the least used character in many series. *Her 'natural' counterpart voices Cortana in the Machinima series Arby 'n' The Chief. *She sometimes talks like a man. Like How Microsoft Mike sometimes talks like a lady. Concepts Here are some concepts of Mary. Main Article: The Concepts of Microsoft Mary Category:Speakonia Category:Microsoft Voices Category:Protagonists Category:Text-to-speech Voices Category:Characters Category:Characters with a bigger eye than the other Category:Characters in the war in the ROFL East Category:Characters in the war in New ZeaLOL Category:Heroes Category:Members of the United LOLs Of ROFLica Category:Characters by davemadson Category:"nkrs200 Characters" Category:Female Category:Awesome